Hitman Wiki:Delete
As a wiki there will be some pages that are not up to standard. Pages that are inappropriate for this wiki may be nominated for deletion. All users are invited to participate in the discussions as to whether these articles should be deleted or not. The pages listed will be voted on to reach a consensus. Once a consensus has been reached or an appropriate length of time has passed, an administrator will review the discussion and decide what action should be taken. The deletion policy dictates what should and shouldn't be deleted from this wiki. Rules Before tagging an article, check whether or not there is anything that can be done to fix the article. If it can be cleaned up ( ), merged ( ), redirected ( #REDIRECT ), or lengthened ( ) to reach quality standards, please do that instead. Deletion should be a last resort if an article cannot be improved. For examples of pages that should be deleted, see below. How to list an article # Add your rationale for deletion in the delete template or on the talk page of the page you are nominating for deletion. # Add at the top of the page to be deleted itself. (If you are nominating a template for deletion, you should be sure not to include the deletion template within the template itself. Depending on the template, it may be advisable to add an unobtrusive notice to the template itself, so long as it does not interfere with the functionality of the template.) Candidates for deletion After you add the template, the page will appear in Category:Candidates for deletion. A discussion will be held on the corresponding talk page, where consensus will likely result in the article being kept, deleted, or merged. If, however, the page in question contains nothing but advertising, spam, random nonsense or gibberish, the page may be deleted without discussion. Similarly, if a reasonable amount of time has elapsed since the addition of a delete template and no one has contested the deletion, the page in question may be deleted by an administrator without discussion. Pages that should be deleted * A page which contains information that has very little chances of becoming a real page. For example, a page with just "wow i luv hitman so much dont u lol" will not go anywhere. * User pages should be deleted only if the user requests it or if it's a userpage made by a vandal or spammer. It is impossible to entirely delete an account, but the user page itself can be deleted. * A page which is just advertising, spam, random nonsense or gibberish. * A page which violates copyright. Taking images/pages from a website that is not freely licensed without proper attribution is illegal. * , categories, or templates which are useless, out of date or incorrect. * Pages in another language. This wiki is English, if you would like to start a Hitman Wiki in another language, you may request one if it does not already exist. * Pages which have already been through the deletion process but which have then been created again without discussion. Pages that should not be deleted * Stubs, no matter how small, could one day become a very long and valuable article. * A page tagged for cleanup. Such pages are valuable, they simply require further editing to make them more useful. Delete